monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Noah Queen/Paradox
Spoilers for the Medal Queen's true identity below The mysterious Medal Queen, who could she really be? Why does she look like the Grand Noah Queen? A long lost, twin sister? Biography Grand Noah Queen is potentially first met at the Medal Queen's Castle where she trades some amazing items for the small medals you've been finding scattered about. If you trade 45 small medals, you can recruit the Medal Queen, and the interface will reveal that she is secretly the Queen of Grand Noah. She plays a major role in Part 2, but you cannot gain an audience with her until you've recruited Sara as a companion. World Interactions You can trade medals with her at the Medal Queen's Castle. She has as a quest through the Pocket Castle Notice Board. Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Queen of Grand Noah: "Ahh, what beautiful medals..." With Sara: Sara: "Grand Noah Queen, long time no see." Queen of Grand Noah: "Oh my, who have you mistaken me for? I am just a mysterious medal queen." Sara: "You're that determined to keep up that persona?" With Lime: Lime: "Your majestyyyy! I found a small medaaal!" Queen of Grand Noah: "Let's see... Oh, this is something else. Is this a bottle cap?" Lime: "Whaaat... that's disappointing..." Queen of Grand Noah: "...but I also collect bottle caps. How about I trade you for a biscuit?" Lime: "Yaay! Thank youuu!" Sonya: "That's awfully kind of you, your majesty." Queen of Grand Noah: "No, it is actually very interesting in it's own way. It is 64 years old. Furthermore, this beverage was made in the Delia workshop..." Sonya: "(She actually collects bottle caps?)" With Mephisto: Mephisto: "Your Majesty... Why have you trusted me thus far? Have you not considered the possibility I could betray you at the last minute?" Queen of Grand Noah: "I do not trust you, but I do depend on you. Does your pride not permit you to betray me?" Mephisto: "I see, you have a very good eye for people. Do you respect me based on my sense of values rather than trust?" Queen of Grand Noah: "I believe you... Is that what you wanted me to say?" Mephisto: "Yes, of course..." Camp Grandeur Theatre Gadabout Interactions "Even a noble such as myself possesses some level of musical talent." Queen of Grand Noah played the violin... Not bad, but not everyone was listening. ---- "All my subjects! Grovel at my feet!" Queen of Grand Noah is practicing her catchphrase... ---- "You there, obey my command..." Queen of Grand Noah sends a flirtatious glance at the Enemy! (Random chance of seducing) ---- "Ahh, medals are so beautiful. I could look at them for hours and never get tired." Queen of Grand Noah carefully polishes a medal with a small piece of cloth. ---- "Excuse me, I must attend to a daily ritual..." Queen of Grand Noah stuffs hair from the King of Grangold into a straw doll. She then nails it to a tree with a long spike! Trivia * If you try and meet the Grand Noah Queen while the Medal Queen is in your party, she'll excuse herself for a moment and leave the party before you can enter the throne room. Category:Humans Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Épée Category:Royalty